User blog:SageOfDespair/The Past, The Present, and The Future
Ok so my name is TrueShinobi and i am the founder and true head admin of this glorious wikia. I have not been as active on this site as my fellow admins. That is because i work and as you all know work gets in the way of things. However today was my last day until Thursday so that gives me a couple more days to focus entirely on this site. Don't misunderstand i still contribute on the days that I'm busy but not as much as i want to. While i have the time i want to get more and more things up and running so we can expand our population. I thought it was time for me to post a blog and that's just what i did. So if it hasn't be obvious to you we are a site that deals with the Naruto Universe. It was created for the purpose of Naruto Fan Fiction. What is Fan Fiction you ask? Well it is a broadly-defined fan labor term for stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator. Or at least's that is definition based off of wikipedia. Basically we are a site that lets you create your own characters and stories that take place within Naruto, and place them here for others to see. So your ideas don't just have to stay within that imagination of yours, you can put it here for others to view. I bet some of you are wondering why you should put your ideas here for other to criticize. Well the first reason is that, you can share stories with others authors, and even make stories together with them. This will allow you to merge ideas and come out with something new. You don't have to be alone, were a community and will do things together. The second reason and main one is that why many of you hate to be criticized, as do i. It is actually a good thing, that will help you learn to develop you writing skills. Criticism is part of the community and as such you will learn to tell the difference between criticism, and insults. We do not tolerate the latter, so you don't have to worry about that. We are not that well know as we have only been up for a short time. Though we have accomplished much withing that short span of time. I only made it this far because of my fellow admins who do a lot of work, to make sure we are a great site. We are not as far along as our sisters site, Naruto Fanon. But we will be greater in due time, i promise you that. Pre-Fanon So before i created this site, i was a member of Naruto Fanon. The first wikia i joined, and the first one where i created fan fiction. I was happy their and it was an ok site, it wasn't the best but it was all i had. So their i stayed for months and made my online friends their, until one day which would forever change the site. Our head admin, Sei had invited several of his friends to the site. Those friends are Illusive Dream, Illuminate Void, Chrono Nexus, and last but not least, Njalm2. They were former members of thenarutofanon another one of our sister sites. They came and at first things wee the same, except with their occasional nagging about our site. Then we were in the process of voting for new admins, and somehow Njalm2 who had also been running won and became our Mizukage. Soon he started declaring new polices which at first seemed bad, but we got over it. But then the others also became admins somehow and from their they began dominating our site, and eventually took it over completely. They ruined several things created by some of the authors their and began banning those who didn't see from their point of view. I tried many times to see past the things they did, but eventually even i got sick of it. I wanted to leave but i would miss the narutoverse on my own ideas. It then hit me to make my own fanon in which i controlled how things went and who had the powers to do what. Though im not the only one others from Fanon are creating their own site as the once great community of fanon is slowly splitting into many parts. KayCherry a well known author also created her own fanon and me and her decided to form a little rivalry between our sites, but of course all in good faith. Present-Fanon So now we have our site in which we hope becomes as great as the past fanon. So we have finished several things on this site. I have wrote how our administration system will work, and who the admins are. We currently only have three admins our of the five that we are working for. We currently have a Kazekage which our beloved friend User:Zerefblack1 has assumed the position. He is in charge of maintaining our policies and as well as creating them. Well the next position that has been filled is the Mizukage which my friend User:Kaitan has taken on. His job is to make sure our main page is constantly updated, as well as making our site look neat and clean, with proper grammar and etc. The position of Raikage is filled by User:EmperorSigma who is in charge of site wide events such as tournaments, as well as keeping arguments between users controlled. The Hokage was recently filled by User:EagleWizard08 his duty is to ban those who don't seem to follow our rules even after constant warning. Our last position, the Tsuchikage whose duty is to stay on chat and keep it clean, and to welcome newcomers to the site, has not been filled and we are still looking. We have many of out policies up which many of you might not think is fair. We have the Sharingan Policy which zereblack1 is in charge of. Basically you have to be a great author and have a lot of experience to apply for the sharingan. Were not just going to let anybody have it. You may think this is unfair, but look at it this way. If we limit the number of people who can have it then, people will want it even more. They will try harder and improve thier skill just to get it. While they will not all succeed, they will have developed their writing skills even more then they were before. Those who truly tried for it will be granted the use of the Sharingan. It will be like one has achieved something great, this is why we have this policy. Next is the Rinnegan in which is similar to the Sharingan Plociy, but will even be more strict. This is because i don't want several users of the Rinnegan walking around. We are also working on pages, were trying to add more and more canon jutsu to the site. This way when users come they can already know what types of jutsu their are for them to choose from. Though we hope you can come up with your own original jutsu and add them to the site for us to see, and even use if you wish. Future-Fanon I hope in the near future to add even more duties to each admin. An example of something i want to implement is a system in which all users are to be put under a certain admin. It will be like high school, where you each were assigned your own counselor who you went to when you had problems. It will be the same here where you will have one admin to you go to. This will help organize out wikia a little better especially once it gets more crowded around here. Another thing i wish to implement, is better infoboxes then the current ones we have. Although that is not my priority and im ok if we keep these forever. I am currently working on the site logo, i wish to make it more appealing then the current one. We also have a news column on our main page in which the Mizukage will keep updated. As of now it really isn't being used but i hope soon it will be up and running. Conclusion Well their are a lot of things i wish for the future, but right now we should worry about the present. I really hope we get many member sin here, as i want our community to grow. I would really appreciate it if you all spread the word around about us. We will work hard to make sure this site is the best place for your ideas. Thank you for your time Have a nice day people of Naruto Fanon-Central. Category:Blog posts